Instantes
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.
1. Mundo

_**"Instantes"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Resumo:** Coletanea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**o.O.o.O.o**

** = Mundo**

Existem pessoas simplesmente sadicas, outras raivosas, outras loucas, outras...que são simplesmente pessoas.

Num mundo onde todos buscam uma saída e um caminho de orientação, muitos se veem perdidos e não chegam a uma única solução, uma única saida, um único abrigo para o sufoco que se sente no peito e no momento mais crucial de todo ser humano é como se algo simplesmente faltasse para se ter essa essência revelada a nossa frente.

Para ele, sua existência era efêmera, assim como a de muitos outros ao seu redor, mas ainda encontrava sua salvação refletida em um par de orbes ametistas.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!

Sei que andei bem sumida esse ano, postando pouquinho, mas não posso deixar o Natal passar batido, né? Assim, venho aqui com uma pequena coletânea de drabbles que está mofando no meu pc a anos...Espero que todos gostem ^-^

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2010


	2. Motivo

_**"Instantes"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Resumo:** Coletânea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**o.O.o.O.o**

*** Motivo**

Entrou no aposento dando de cara com as costas alvas e a longa trança sobre esta. Ele estava encurvado sobre uma das camas, colocando um dos meninos para dormir.

Conhecia-o bem e sabia de sua afeição pela vida. Vê-lo ali, dedicando-se a garotos de rua, como ele fora um dia, trazia tanta paz a sua alma que chegava a sentir-se inebriado.

"Heero...?"

Voltou a realidade, observando os orbes violetas a sua frente.

"Estão dormindo...deviamos fazer o mesmo."

Recebeu o sorriso calido e virou-se rumo a seu quarto. Fora aquilo que o fizera se apaixonar: o amor que tinha por viver.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!

Continuando... As drabbles são curtinhas mesmo, elas possuiem – apenas o texto – exatas cem palavras, conferido e contato pelo Word 2010!  
Vou tentar postar todas que tenho ainda hoje...Logo essa vai ser a minha fic que terá mais atualizações em menor tempo útil XD

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2010


	3. Noite

_**"Instantes"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Resumo:** Coletânea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**o.O.o.O.o**

***Noite**

O escritório estava na penumbra e por mais que forçasse a vista mal enxergava sua mesa, somente seu contorno.

Bateu com a mão livre no interruptor e quando a sala iluminou-se, ficou um tempo observando estupefato o jovem que repousava a sua frente.

Os olhos cerrados levemente lhe dando um ar calmo.

Os fios castanhos, que se soltaram da trança, caindo pela face serena.

As pernas dobradas sobre o couro da grande cadeira de rodinhas.

Os braços segurando firmemente o paletó de seu terno e o mantendo próximo ao rosto.

Uma verdadeira pintura de um anjo adormecido... Seu anjo adormecido.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!

Eu adorei fazer esse capítulo! Seilá porque...Apenas gostei de fazer a descrição do Duo dormindo. Fico imaginando o quão fofo ele é. :3

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2010


	4. Dança

_**"Instantes"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Resumo:** Coletânea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**o.O.o.O.o**

***Dança**

Baixou a revista observando o jovem balançando-se junto a música.

Cada curva ganhando sua atenção enquanto aproximava-se mais.

Sentiu o hálito quente quando Shinigami começou lhe sussurar:

_"Eu acredito...  
__Se o tempo passa, tudo torna-se belo...  
__Se a chuva para, lágrimas limpam as cicatrizes da memória...  
__Tudo começa a vestir cores novas...  
__Toda música começa a tocar uma melodia calórica...  
__Ciúmes embelezam o épico...  
__O desejo é abraçado num sonho...  
__Mas minha mente ainda está um caos e..."_

"...Meu coração em chamas."

Completou com sua própria fala a música e puxou o outro para um beijo sem conseguir segurar-se mais.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!

O trecho em itálico faz parte da música "Say anything" do X-Japan; É a única parte da música que é falada e não cantada...Não possuo certeza, mas acho que é a voz do Yoshiki e sempre me derreto ouvindo esta parte. Logo, tinha que fazer um fic inspirada nela /o/

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2010


	5. Prazer

_**"Instantes"**_

**Autora:** Keiko Maxwell

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Casal:** HeeroxDuo

**Gênero:** Romance;

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Alerta:** Shonen-ai; Universo Alternativo;

**Resumo:** Coletânea de drabbles com o casal 1x2. Meu presente de Natal 2010 para todos que me acompanham.

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem a Bandai e a algum louco ai que faz de conta que existe lá no Japão, para mim eles não passam de meninos bonitos que se gostam. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Spoiler:** Nenhum;

**Aviso:** Lemon \o/

**o.O.o.O.o**

***Prazer**

"Heee-e-roooooooooooooo...!"

Ouviu seu nome soando em um alto e bom som, teria problemas com os vizinhos depois.

Continuou com os movimentos dos lábios e colocou mais força. Fazendo com que a mão de Duo escorresse entre seus cabelos e os agarrassem.

Sabia que estava chegando ao limite e aumentou a velocidade.

"Heeeeee...!"

O grito morreu no meio junto com o jato amargo que atingia sua garganta e que sorvia com grande satisfação.

Deixou que o americano tombasse na cama e se juntou a ele, envolvendo-o com os braços.

"Maravilhoso..."

"Sim..."

Respondeu cobrindo a ambos, para entregarem-se ao sono da satisfação.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Cantinho da autora**

Hello pessoas!

Este foi minha superação máxima. Fazer um lemon com cem palavras foi meu auge neste fic XD  
Era para ser o último capítulo, mas vou aproveitar o clima natalino e tentar fazer um fic para essa data... Se sair, posto rapidão!

Keiko Maxwell  
Dezembro/2010


End file.
